


Please Don't Stop the Rain

by leonhart_17



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*one shot* The soft hum of rain against the bedroom window was a nice counterpoint to the quiet breathing of the two women in the bed. A rare day off together and the downpour outside had led Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins to return to their bed for an afternoon nap only an hour after noon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Stop the Rain

The soft hum of rain against the bedroom window was a nice counterpoint to the quiet breathing of the two women in the bed. A rare day off together and the downpour outside had led Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins to return to their bed for an afternoon nap only an hour after noon. The hand idly trailing across the top of Callie's arm told her though that her girlfriend wasn't asleep. Callie just snuggled her head deeper into the pillow and brushed her lips against the arm that was under her neck, Arizona taking a turn at being the big spoon.

“It's raining,” murmured the woman behind her, still touching her idly, other arm curling up across her chest to drag across her neck, Callie kissing her wrist as it passed in front of her lips.

“It's always raining here,” Callie countered with a slow, sleepy smile. She was perfectly content, resting here in Arizona's arms.

An equally contented moan against the back of her neck denied her. “No, it's not. It's almost always wet, it's not always raining. Sometimes it's just foggy.” A deep breath warmed her skin, Arizona settling in closer behind her. “I like it,” she declared, sleepy and resolute. “And I like this.”

“This is good,” Callie agreed, squirming her hips back into her girlfriend, not pushing for anything, just getting more comfortable. She didn't admit it out loud, but she was a big fan of cuddling. It wasn't hardcore or badass to love cuddling. “It's a good day for this.”

Arizona smiled against her skin, pressing a kiss so light that it was barely there beneath her ear. She personally loved how much Callie loved to snuggle. No matter how they went to bed, she always woke up cocooned in Callie's arms. Lucky for her, she was prone to getting cold at night. Before Callie she'd kept a spare blanket at the foot of her bed to pull up over herself in the night. Now she had her own person blanket.

And this, wordless cuddling in bed on a rainy afternoon, there was nothing more perfect, no better way to spend their free time.

And the light touch on her arm was well on its way to leading Callie happily into sleep, her eyes closed and body relaxed as she just enjoyed the contact. The fingers trailing down to cup her breast woke her up from the hazy state, eyes blinking open. Arizona didn't do more though, just breathed slowly as if she _wasn't_ palming her boob through her shirt. And she knew her girlfriend had a thing for her rack, but groping her in her sleep? That was new. She liked it though.

The fingertip that traced the cup of her bra through the light fabric of her top made her reconsider the sleep groping idea. “Are you awake?” Callie asked in a quiet voice, hoarse without meaning to be.

Arizona chuckled, nuzzling into her neck. “Yep. Did you think I was groping you in my sleep?”

“The thought did cross my mind,” Callie answered her, squirming further back into her arms. Arizona's palm cupped and squeezed lightly, smiling to herself when Callie's bare legs moved against her own. “I'm glad you're awake though.” She moaned in protest when Arizona's leg wouldn't let her turn over. “Ngh, why are you groping me if you won't let me kiss you?”

“Because I'm not trying to get naked with you,” Arizona reasoned with her, her own voice soft and low. “It's all rainy outside, and we're snuggling, and it's nice.” And sleepy, slow sex with the woman she loved sounded like utter perfection.

A low, extended rumble of thunder accented her words and Callie breathed deeply as she relaxed into the embrace. “It's very nice,” she agreed, watching the rainfall outside grow heavier, the staccato background music it was providing getting louder in the peaceful hush of their bedroom.

Arizona's hand moved from her chest slowly, down her side and back up again to trace aimless patterns on the skin above her shirt's neckline. Callie didn't say anything when, after repeated slow explorations, Arizona's hand wandered beneath her shirt to continue in contact with her skin. It didn't go up this time though, Arizona's other arm curling up so her previously unoccupied hand could resume teasing her breasts. Callie's breath came short as the hand that had been casually stroking her arm slipped under the waistband of her panties. They both ditched their pants when they'd climbed in bed.

“Arizona... this is heading toward getting me naked touching,” Callie warned, unconsciously circling her hips to press against her girlfriend's hand. Or at least it had better be heading in that direction.

Arizona had the nerve to sound teasing when she responded, “I didn't say I _wasn't_ going to get you naked, just that I wasn't trying _then_.”

“So you're trying now?” Callie asked, gasping as fingers inched closer to where she needed them. Because she was okay with their afternoon nap taking a turn for naked. Arizona's leg was still tangled over her own though, keeping her from turning over to kiss her.

“Yes,” confirmed Arizona with a deep breath, not in a hurry, not rushing anything. Because they had the time, and the sleepy, slow atmosphere, and she wanted to appreciate the woman in her arms. “But I want it like this,” she whispered, squeezing the breast under her hand and slowly tracing the line of a hipbone with the fingers of her other hand. “Let me love you,” she kept her voice low, breathing the words into Callie's ear.

Moaning, Callie gave herself over to Arizona, biting her lip as she felt kisses scatter down her neck. Arizona sucked on the place where shoulder met neck and Callie fought the urge to buck in her arms, hearing her lover whispering encouragement in her ear. “You know patience is not my strong suit, Arizona,” she ground out. At least not when she had Arizona Robbins against her back, between her legs, all around her. Having her so close and not having hands on her, it was straining every instinct at self control she had.

“I only want to make you feel good,” Arizona urged her, kissing her shoulder blade through her shirt, her breathing slow and steady. “Just be still and let me,” she coaxed, shifting up to nuzzle her nose through dark waves of hair.

Callie squeezed her eyes closed, Arizona's hands stilling to give her a much needed moment to steady her breath. It was far from the worst thing she could imagine to make love like this with Arizona. And quick, fun, flirty sex had its place in their relationship, but this felt perfect – the heavy rain outside muting the light that would normally be flooding the room at this time of day, providing subtle background music, Arizona spooned up behind her, gentle, soft hands on her.

“I love you.” Callie's whisper was Arizona's cue to move, arm across her chest holding her close, hand on her stomach slipping between warm thighs to play lightly. She kept her face turned into Callie's neck, slowly kissing and nipping, sucking on smooth, warm skin while she teased arousal from between her lover's legs.

Gently working Callie up was perfection, listening to her gasps and moans, feeling her move against her touch, the slick wetness on her fingers as she rubbed at her clit. “You're amazing,” whispered Arizona, pulling on Callie's earlobe with her teeth.

The gasping woman could feel Arizona's breath, heavier but still slow, against her ear, making it hard to breathe herself. “Arizona, please...” Begging wasn't going to make this happen faster though. Arizona was enjoying savoring her lover.

“You feel so good,” she said instead, Callie's legs moving to give her more room. She did oblige her, two fingers slipping home. She stayed slow though, thunder outside accentuating Callie's moan of pleasure. If she didn't think it would make Callie throw her off the bed, Arizona felt quite sure that she could do this all night. “So good against me, inside. I love being inside you, Calliope...”

It prompted another moan of her name and Callie was sure she'd burst if she didn't kiss her soon. “Arizona, please, kiss me,” she gasped out, turning her face up in hopes of getting what she wanted.

And Arizona kissed her, but it was slow and soft, the speed of everything about this encounter belying the powerful bliss she could feel boiling inside. It didn't matter how slowly Arizona kissed her, how steady and slow and deep she moved inside her. Because she was going to come and it was not going to be slow.

But Arizona was ready for that too, kissing her cheek when Callie couldn't keep kissing her and breathing, and holding her safe against her chest. “I'm right here. Come for me,” she murmured into slightly sweaty skin. Outside the window, thunder rumbled again, the apartment going momentarily silent as the power flickered.

Callie bucked and moaned, unable to hold back anymore, gasping and trembling in her lover's arms as she came apart. Her orgasm was prolonged by Arizona's still moving hand, the other squeezing her shoulder as the woman behind her whispered love and devotion in her ear in hushed tones.

The display on the alarm clock, blinking 12:00, went blank as their block's electricity lost the battle with the storm, leaving the room absent of the ambient buzzing of electronics and emptying the space to be filled with Callie's pleasure. Coming down slowly, it took her a moment to recognize that they were now without electricity. “Did you do that?” she asked dumbly, still hazy from her bliss. Arizona's hand was still between her legs, her mental lack at this moment was justified in her mind.

“Do what?” asked Arizona with a pleased smile that she hid against Callie's heaving shoulder.

“There's no more power...”

“So I'm so good in bed that the city of Seattle lost electricity?” she questioned dryly, amused. She could live with that. That sounded kind of awesome. And it was _super_ flattering that Callie thought that was a possibility, even if she wasn't at her mental brightest momentarily. So she just chuckled, holding the woman she loved as she coaxed her back down to earth.

“Pretty much,” Callie declared, blinking heavy eyes. It was still storming outside and it would be so easy to go back to watching the rain fall and their comfy nap. But Arizona had just given her some pretty great sex and if she wanted the favor returned...

Arizona laughed, kissing her cheek again. “Awesome,” she murmured. 

Callie turned her head to meet her lips for a slow kiss. Her eyes fluttered but she met dark blues. “Do you want me to...?”

Blonde curls fell in her face as Arizona shook her head. “No. Not yet,” she said simply, content to keep Callie wrapped up in her arms for a while longer. “I like being the big spoon,” she confessed with a dimpled smile.

“I like you being the big spoon,” agreed Callie, kissing her again softly before she turned back onto her side and guided Arizona's arm back around her waist, her partner's head settling against hers. Callie caught her breath, unconsciously pacing her breathing to Arizona's against her ear. The quiet was serene, just their breathing and the rumble of thunder outside. But they were peaceful, satisfied, content.

Arizona's hand resumed idly stroking Callie's shoulder. This time Callie was the one to break the silence, yawning. “I don't care what the weather's like when we wake up, I'm rocking your world. Got it?”

Arizona chuckled, snuggling in against her. She could deal with that. For now though, she just wanted to bask in the sleepy warmth of their bed and she closed her eyes, feeling the tickle of dark hair against her cheek. She yawned as well. “Got it.”


End file.
